Link Le Taré De La Cité
by Julie.Percevent
Summary: Ça raconte l'histoire de comment Link est devenu stupide. Je sais ce n'est pas une grande description Alors venez voir vous même!


Bonjour,

Il s'agit de quelque chose que javais écrit il y a longtemps sur papier et je me suis enfin décidé à lenvoyé sur internet. Ne soyez pas trop difficile, jétait jeune lorsque jai écrit sa. Dites-moi votre impression, jen serais heureuse.

Histoire : En fait Link deviens totalement stupide, je ne vois pas dexplication plus simple.

P.S. Link, Zelda et une coupes dautre personnage appartiennent au Nintendo. Tout droit réserver.

Bonne Lecture!!!

Link Le Taré De La Cité 

Chapitre 1 : _Comment Link est devenu retardé._

Zelda et Link dans leur château sennuyaient à mourir, Link navait pas reçu de nouvelle mission et depuis il se ramollissait de plus en plus. (Link)

Link- Je sais! Nous navons qua demander à Ganondorf(Désoler si il y a une faute) de te kidnapper, ce serais génial, le bon vieux temps!

Zelda- Mort! Cest vraiment mortel, et puis on a déjà jouer à ça hier!

Link- Oh allons Zelda ne te décourage pas! Après tout je suis toujours ton héros, nest-ce pas? (Fit une mou adorable)

Loonnnnng Silence

Zelda- (Se fiche pas mal de sa mou, depuis le temps quelle vie avec)

Link- Nest ce pas?

Zelda- Ouais, ouais cest ça!

Link- Excellent!

Looooooonnnnnnng Silence

Link- Cest plate!

Cétait la nuit pis Link semmerdait toujours autant, alors il eu une idée, aller voir les Redeads lui ferait sûrement du bien. Il shabilla et parti au village ou il y avait 100 Redeads.

Link- Salut les Redeads! Content de me voir?

Redead- Manger! On va bouffer ton cerveau!

Link-Ah oui! Si vous le voulez… Alors battons-nous !

Link sortie son épée et coupa la tête de 1 Redead. Les 99 autres lui couraient après se battant entre eux pour savoir qui le mangeraient. Coup de points dun bord, coup de pied de lautre sa fait quil ne restaient plus que 1 Redead encore vivant. (Si on peux les distinguer comme vivants) LE REDEAD SAUTA LINK! euh… Veux dire… **sur **Link et le saisi par en arrière, commença à lui bouffé la cervelle sans que Link ne puisse y faire quelque chose.

Link- Lâche moi espèce de c

Redead- Manger !

Link- Non mais tu vas me foutre la pais espèce den ! Jai peut-être lair du buffet à volonté mais sa veux pas dire que tu peux te servir !

Redead- Manger !

Après 1h30 dattente Link fut enfin libéré. Le Redead parti le laissant ainsi dans un état pitoyable !

Link- Dooo !

Note :

(Quand vous lirez le mot, Dooo !, Prononcer plutôt Dah dune façon vraiment stupide et exagéré sur le a, le mot a prononcer serais plutôt nnndeaah à prononcer de-ah coller ensemble)(Comprenez ?) (Hein ? Hein ? Hein ?) hh

Link resta assis là attendant le jour.

Au château……………………

Zelda- Nooooooooon ! Et elle se réveilla

Ses enfants qui étaient à la porte de sa chambre étaient en train de la regarder.

Remus- Quest qui se passe ?

Zelda- Un rêve ! Jai rêvé que mon Linkichounet était devenu débile !

Mimi- Ton Linkichouquoi ?

Bobby- Sûrement un autre animal imaginaire !

Zelda- Non ! Votre père, mais heureusement quil est juste à côté de m… AHHHHHHH !

Maria- Quoi encore ?

Zelda- Link à disparue ! Link a disparue ! LINK A DISPARUE !!!

Cest ainsi que Zelda et ses 14 enfants, Remus, Mimi, James, Charly, Zelda2, Link2, Fleur, Maria, Bobby, Cal, May, Yugi, Lily et Len parti à la recherche de Link.

Pendant ce temps…

Link- Do ! Hey… Jpence que me suis perdu. Nnndah ! Hey cool ! Chu menstruer de la tête, Dooo ! (ça c est vraiment c)

La cruche le trouva cependant 2h00 plus tard dans une ruelle ou il était seul. Elle le ramena au château avec ses 14 enfants. À partir de ce moment, leur vie na plus jamais été la même.

Fin du chapitre…

Alors, vous avez aimé cette histoire ? Jaimerais recevoir des commentaires drôle, choquant ennuyeux peux importe. La suite devrait arriver très bientôt, Lenfer des caves Je vous conseille de la lire.

P.S. Même si je transforme Link en garçon retardé, il est toujours mon personnage préféré, alors ne voyez pas dinsulte pour le personnage, car cest juste pour rire !

REVIEW PLEASE !!!

Julie.Percevent


End file.
